escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Susana Martín Gijón
|seudónimo = |género = Novela negra |movimiento = |obras_notables = Más que cuerpos |influencias = |influyó = |firma = |premios = |página web =http://www.susanamartingijon.es/ |facebook = |twitter = |ocupación=Escritora|conocido por=}} Susana Martín Gijón (Sevilla, 1981) es una escritora española, especialista en novela negra y creadora del personaje de la policía Annika Kaunda, una agente de origen namibio afincada en Extremadura y protagonista de varias novelas. Ha sido Directora General del Instituto de la Juventud de Extremadura (2007-2011) y Presidenta del Comité contra el Racismo, la Xenofobia y la Intolerancia. Colabora en plataformas nacionales e internacionales como la Asociación por la Igualdad de Género en la Cultura Clásicas y Modernas y la Red de Mujeres Jóvenes Africanas y Españolas. Forma parte de la directiva de la Asociación de Escritores Extremeños. Biografía Martín Gijón se licenció en Derecho y se especializó en relaciones internacionales y derechos humanos. Desarrolla su carrera de escritora a la vez que realiza otras labores como Directora General del Instituto de la Juventud de Extremadura, cargo que ocupó entre el 2007 y el 2011, o Presidenta del Comité contra el Racismo, la Xenofobia y la Intolerancia. Colabora en plataformas nacionales e internacionales como la Asociación por la Igualdad de Género en la Cultura Clásicas y Modernas y la Red de Mujeres Jóvenes Africanas y Españolas, y forma parte de la directiva de la Asociación de Escritores Extremeños. Obra literaria Como escritora, es autora de la saga policiaca Más que cuerpos, que se inicia en 2013 con la novela titulada por el mismo nombre, cuya trama se desarrolla en Extremadura, con saltos al pasado en Francia y la antigua Yugoslavia. En esta primera novela conocemos a Annika Kaunda, la protagonista de la saga, policía especialista en temas de género que se las verá con una red criminal de tráfico de mujeres con fines de explotación sexual, así como con un caso de violencia de género en una joven pareja. Otros muchos temas están presentes: homosexualidad y bisexualidad, amistad, muerte el exilio y el trato que tuvieron los españoles que cruzaron la frontera de los Pirineos o la industria farmacéutica. La serie continúa con Desde la eternidad (2014), donde Annika Kaunda ha ascendido y es ya ‘oficial’ en la comisaría en la que trabaja en Mérida, gracias a la resolución del importante caso que investigó y cerró felizmente en Más que cuerpos. Su vida personal ha realizado un cambio importante y parece que la vida le sonríe, a pesar de su inestable jefe. Pero la maldad no hace vacaciones y en un spa, a todas luces idílico y que recrea unas termas romanas, aparece asesinado a puñaladas el propietario del balneario. Por si fuera poco, un alto cargo del gobierno de Extremadura será gravemente herido en un acto público y aunque todos los rumores apuntan hacia que la agresión tiene su origen en la crispación de los ciudadanos ante la crisis y los recortes, la oficial Annika Kaunda desconfiará y verá posibles vínculos entre los dos crímenes. Dos años después, en 2016, publica Vino y pólvora, la tercera entrega de la saga en la que nos encontramos tres tramas bien separadas. De un lado, Annika tendrá que enfrentarse a un nuevo crimen, en esta ocasión de un empresario de Almendralejo, famoso en el mundo del vino, que aparece muerto violentamente en su casona de Torremejía (el pueblo pacense donde Cela situaba La familia de Pascual Duarte) al mismo tiempo que es denunciada la desaparición de una niña rumana cuyos familiares trabajan como vendimiadores para la bodega del fallecido. Kaunda tendrá que averiguar si existe relación entre ambos enigmas, pero no podrá contar en esta ocasión con la ayuda de su compañero Bruno, a quien sus orígenes conducen directamente a un poderoso capo de la Camorra napoletana. Así, el discurso narrativo de la obra bascula entre Nápoles y Extremadura, amén de los breves excursos por territorios surafricanos a través de los cuales conocemos algo más del pasado de nuestra protagonista. Manuel Pecellín ha calificado esta obra de trepidante, "la estructura recuerda el discurso del cine de acción. Como se encadenan los fotogramas que trepidan, se suceden aquí los pasajes múltiples que componen la novela, transitándose a veloz ritmo de un escenario a otro (...) Susana Martín conduce hábilmente a los lectores por las diversas tramas, urdidas con sabia distribución del suspense, hasta el imprevisto desenlace". También en 2016 han sido publicadas dos novelas cortas en las que la metaficción juega un papel predominante. Pensión Salamanca y Destino Gijón, situadas respectivamente en el Congreso de Novela y Cine Negro de Salamanca y en la Semana Negra de Gijón. En ellas, Annika Kaunda deberá resolver sendos crímenes junto con la propia autora, con la que va trazando amistad sin siquiera sospechar que es la creadora de sus propias historias. Como señala Javier Morales, "a Martín Gijón podríamos emparentarla con los autores de la novela negra mediterránea, los Camillieri, Márkaris, Andreu Martín, Eugenio Fuentes en Extremadura y su detective Cupido, entre otros, con el eco aún cercano de Vázquez Montalbán". Sus novelas tienen como escenario lugares periféricos, centrándose en especial en pueblos y ciudades de la comunidad extremeña. En 2017 se publica la siguiente obra de la serie bajo el título Expediente Medellín. Novelas * Más que cuerpos (Anantes, 2013) * Desde la eternidad (Anantes, 2014) * Náufragos, finalista del Premio Felipe Trigo y del Premio La Trama (Editora Regional de Extremadura, 2015) * Vino y pólvora (Anantes, 2016) * Pensión Salamanca (Anantes, 2016) * Destino Gijón (Anantes, 2016) * Expediente Medellín (Anantes, 2017) Premios Ha recibido los siguientes reconocimientos y galardones: * Ganadora en el II Concurso de Relatos Policiacos Granada Noir . * Ganadora en el Certamen de Relatos para la Igualdad del Círculo de Bellas Artes de Tenerife. * Finalista Certamen Literario Felipe Trigo XXXIV edición. Publicaciones sobre su obra Entre las publicaciones (comunicaciones de congresos universitarios, artículos de publicaciones académicas, etc.) que abordan la obra de Martín Gijón, destaca Spanish and Latin American Women’s Crime Fiction in the New Millennium. From Noir to Gris, con el capítulo Female Victims, Heroines, and Law Enforcers: The Polyphony of Identities in Susana Martín Gijón’s Novels, escrito por Eva París-Huesca. Referencias Enlaces externos Página oficial de Susana Martín Gijón Categoría:Escritoras de España Categoría:Novela negra